Often spaces and places get cluttered with tools. This is especially true when attempting to store long handled landscaping tools such as, shovels and rakes. Typically these tools are placed against a wall within a garage or storage shed or hung by hooks within these structures. Still further, there exist organization and rack systems with the art that are affixed to the wall to generally organizing and storing these types of tools.
During a typical use of these tool types, a user will remove each tool individually from the hanger and transport a bundle of tools or individual tools one by one to a jobsite. This process is both time consuming in beginning the task and during clean-up when the task is completed.
In another common solution, a user will utilize a wheeled cart to transport tools. Although useful, the cart still requires the loading and unloading of individual tools and may be difficult to navigate across various terrains and jobsites as the wheels may get caught on roots, bumps and other obstructions on the surface the cart is wheeled upon.
Therefore, there is a need within the art for an improved tool storage device. Preferably this device is specifically adapted for use with outdoor landscaping tools and provides a solution for both hanging storage and transport.